Real
by ShoefoneWeasley
Summary: This is Katniss' life. A wonderful husband. Two beautiful children. A life where she can finally be happy. Real or not real?


**A/N: Haven't had much time to work on Chapter Eight of ****Love is NOT a Joke**** yet, but I had a little time to write this one shot. It's my first Hunger Games fan-fic, so I'm a bit nervous of what you guys might think. Leave reviews, please! Good or bad, I'll take it like a boss. :)**

This is the first dream I've had in a long time. I don't even count the others as dreams because they are nightmares. Nightmares of Peeta and me back in the arena, nightmares reliving the deaths of Rue, Thresh, Finnick, Cinna, Prim, and everyone else killed during those brutal two years. Nightmares of Gale and my mother coming back into my life, bringing all types of heartache that I could never imagine. Those are far from what I would ever call a dream.

In this dream, Peeta and I live together in our house at Victor's Village, Haymitch living beside us in his house. We have two beautiful children, ages eight and four. Mitch is the oldest, and although he looks more like me, right down to the brunette hair, he is a baker like his father. Whether Peeta wants to admit it or not, Mitch is able to whip up cheese buns better than he can, which is saying something. We named him after our mentor because no matter how drunk and unstable he would get, Haymitch was always there for both of us through everything, from our very first Hunger Games to the present day. Haymitch is very fond of our son, yelling, "Hey, Mitch!" every time he sees Mitch, which never fails to make any of us laugh out loud.

Rosy is our beautiful little girl. She is the female version of Peeta, but she takes after me. Even at four years old, she is a hunter. She was interested in where Mommy went, and when I began telling her stories of my hunting trips, she instantly wanted in. When she was three years old, she was a natural. She became even better just within a year. At first I was afraid of letting her hunt with me, but when I saw how naturally she could hold a bow and arrow (at four years old, mind you!), I knew I had absolutely nothing to worry about.

When I named Rosy, I had two specific people in mind: my sister, Prim, and my fellow tribute, Rue. I remember telling Peeta that if we ever had a girl, I wanted to name her after Prim, who was my pride and joy and the reason my adventures in the Hunger Games began in the first place. The moment I saw my daughter's precious face, I was instantly reminded of Rue as well. As I look at her now, I can tell that Rosy will grow to help with medical needs and be one with mockingjays and the rest of nature, just like my two favorite girls.

Our lives are better than they have ever been before. For once in my life, I'm truly happy. And you know what the best part about this dream is?

It's about my life. Real or not real? It is so very much real.

"Mommy. Mommy, wake up."

I smile as I open my eyes and turn on my side to see Rosy standing at my bedside in her hunting outfit. "You're up early, sweetie."

"Mommy, we both know that's the best time to catch the big squirrels," she says to me, smiling a toothless grin.

"You are right," I laugh. "How could I ever forget? Give me five minutes and I'll be ready."

"Okay." She kisses my nose and leaves the room, silently closing the door. As I get up and get ready, I hear Peeta chuckle, letting me know he is awake.

"What are you laughing at, BreadMan?" I ask my husband as I slip on some shoes.

"Nothing," he says as he sits up and stares at me. "You should take Mitch with you this morning."

"You and I both know he won't go near any hunting equipment, let alone hunting," I laugh as I sit next to him on our bed. "But once Rosy and I head into town, I'll come back for him. I know he'll want to give away some of his pastries."

Peeta nods, then closes the space between us for a kiss. I can feel his smile against my lips as I kiss him back. As we break apart, he stares into my eyes and says, "I love you, Katniss Mellark."

"I love you too, Peeta Mellark."

"Real or not real?"

I rub the blonde goatee he is successfully growing and smile. "Most definitely real." I plant one kiss on his forehead, then head for the stairs, knowing Rosy is at the front door with her blonde braid and hunting equipment, patiently waiting on me.

I have no idea where her patience came from because it certainly wasn't from me.

Rosy catches most of our game for the morning, bringing in a total of three squirrels and two birds. She becomes better and better every day. We stop by home and grab her brother, who has just finished making three pies to give away in town.

"These look delicious," I tell my son as I look over the pies. "May I taste one?" I aim for the chocolate chip pie when he pulls it back in terror.

"No!" Mitch exclaims. Then, realizing he sounded a bit suspicious, he straightens up and adds, "I mean, you don't wanna ruin the beauty of it before it gets to town, do you? Besides, Dad is cooking one exactly like mine." Mitch smiles widely as he wraps up his pies and heads outside with his sister.

I turn and look at Peeta. "What was that about?"

Peeta shrugs and goes back to his baking. He knows something, but won't tell me. I shake my head. Doesn't he know I'll find out sooner or later?

The kids and I head into town to trade out Rosy's game and give out Mitch's pies. A little girl around seven walks shyly over to us and smiles at Mitch. She has dark skin and big brown eyes, and by the look in my son's eyes, I can tell he likes her.

"Hi, Mitch," she says quietly to him.

"Hi, Anna," he replies in a voice just as quiet. He quickly grabs his chocolate pie and hands it to her, his fingers shaking. "I-I made this for you."

Anna slowly takes the pie, her eyes shining with glee. "Thank you." She stands on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek and says, "I'll give you your surprise at school tomorrow." She giggles and runs back to her family.

"So this is why you wouldn't let me touch the pie, isn't it?" I tease my son as we continue walking. He tries his best to deny everything but the deep blushes in his cheeks are dead giveaways.

"Katniss! Katniss!"

I look all around me to see who could have been shouting my name. I finally see Arabella, the woman who ran the newspaper stand, running towards me with a newspaper in her hand. "Hey, Arabella. What's wrong?"

"Have you heard? Have you seen today's paper?"

Before I can respond with my no, she thrusts the paper into my face, forcing me read the headline.

**Prisoners Released from Capitol after Years of Being Held Hostage**

I can't believe my eyes. I scan over the article several times to make sure I'm seeing correctly. If this is true, then that means…

I smile my thanks at Arabella, then grab my children and race home. Peeta and Haymitch needed to know that some of our friends, some we assumed dead, may actually be okay.

The second we are in Victor's Village I hurry faster than I ever have up the stairs, Mitch and Rosy struggling to keep up. "Mommy, what's going on?" they ask repeatedly. But I can't say a word. Not until I'm sure of what I think.

Peeta is at the door when we step in, his arms around me the moment he sees me. "Peeta, have you heard? Did you read the paper? Peeta, they could be alive!"

"Katniss, Katniss," Peeta says softly, wiping away tears I didn't realize were there. "Come here. Someone is here to see you."

I follow him into the next room and see two men sitting down. Haymitch is sitting on the couch facing us, Mitch next to him and Rosy on his lap. He's smiling at a man sitting on the couch opposite him, facing away from us. I know who he is before he gets up and turns to me. Even without all his beautiful Capitol makeup and jewels, I still know it's him. "Cinna," I hear myself say faintly.

I run into his arms, the tears back and flowing faster than ever. He takes me and spins me around, and when we stop I see the tears in his eyes as well. "I knew you couldn't be dead, Cinna," I say through sobs. "I always had hope. My bets were always on you."

"As were mine on you, Girl on Fire," he says. "Always. But I'm sure you knew that."

I nod frantically as everyone stares at us, Peeta and Haymitch smiling widely. Without looking at him, I say to my husband, "Cinna is here. He is not dead. This is not a dream. Real or not real?"

When no one says a word, I feel a bit of panic rise in me. "Real or not real?" I ask louder.

The panic in me is getting stronger by each quiet second that goes by. Finally, I feel a soft chuckle go through Cinna, my amazing stylist.

"Real, Girl on Fire. Most definitely real."


End file.
